


Superhero Rose and Kanaya

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fanart, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A faux comics panel of superhero Cinderella Rose handing an apple to superhero Snow White vampire Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Rose and Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disney Princess Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8160) by Kreugan. 



[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=superhero-rose-kanaya.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a captchlogue prompt, and posted for the Homestuck reverse bang.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Girl of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393192) by [hanakoanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime)




End file.
